The present invention relates to boards, pegs or steps mounted on a motorcycle, and, more particularly, to three-wheel motorcycles including steps for aiding an occupant to be seated on the motorcycle.
Three-wheel motorcycles or trikes typically have one front wheel and two rear wheels. The wheelbase of a trike is usually symmetrical from left to right, and both rear wheels are driven. Trikes are becoming more popular as the baby boomer generation ages. There are believed to be 72 million baby boomers in the US. Twelve percent or 5 million of them own a motorcycle. Due to the natural aging process, many of these boomers have faced, or will soon be facing, a decision to buy a trike or give up riding since a two-wheeled motorcycle requires substantial strength and full use of both legs to balance the weight of the machine whenever forward motion stops. The trike is a great solution for stability. With three-wheels to balance, there is no strength required to hold the bike in an upright position. However, especially when mobility is an issue, mounting and dismounting can be a challenge.
There is therefore a need for something that can be easily installed on a trike to permit easier mounting and dismounting of a trike.